merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwaine
:This article is about the knight, Gwaine, for the episode he is introduced in, see: Gwaine Sir Gwaine is a knight of Camelot and a friend of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. He is portrayed by actor Eoin Macken. Biography Early Life Gwaine was born to a knight and his wife. His father died fighting for Caerleon. When his mother went to plead help from the king he refused, leaving Gwaine's family impoverished. All Gwaine had left of his family heritage was a gold ring and a dragon scale necklace with his family crest hidden in it. Gwaine's opinion of the nobility was forever altered: he thought all nobles were blinded by power and greed. He eventually left home and began living a vagabond lifestyle, travelling the world with his sword. Meeting Merlin and Arthur Gwaine first met Arthur and Merlin after he used his fighting skills to aid them in a tavern brawl. He was badly wounded while protecting Arthur from Dagr and was brought back to Camelot to be treated by Gaius. Upon his recovery Gwaine was surprisingly dismayed to learn he had saved a prince and was prepared to leave as soon as possible, even refusing a congratulatory ceremony in his honor from Uther Pendragon. Gwaine explained that due to his previous experiences with the nobility, he chose to avoid them. Gwaine later revealed to Merlin that while he did not specifically hate all nobility, he had yet to find one with inner nobility "worth dying for." However, Gwaine decided to stay when he caught sight of Camelot's splendour from a window of the castle. Unfortunately, his relaxed vagabond lifestyle proceeded to get him in to trouble with the locals and Arthur. Nonetheless, Merlin found Gwaine's enjoyment of life amusing and refreshing, telling him later: "You livened things up!" The two developed a bond over their lack of a paternal figure. According to Gwaine, his father's life taught him one important lesson: that titles do not define nobility but rather the person's true character and their actions. Merlin later discovered that two of the knights, Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, were planning to kill Arthur during the Melee Camelot was hosting. He found their swords to be Stulorne Blades that appeared blunt to the naked eye but were actually dangerously sharp. On further investigation, Merlin discovered that Oswald and Ethan were in fact Dagr and Ebor, the two thugs from whom Gwaine had saved Arthur, in disguise. When Dagr and Ebor caught Merlin in their chambers, Gwaine intervened to protect him from them. He quickly dispatched both of them again with his sword fighting skills, but was caught by Sir Leon and brought before the king for attacking two knights. Uther sided with the supposed knights who claimed Gwaine attacked them without cause, provoking a passionate response from Gwaine about the deeper meaning of nobility. Uther was prepared to execute Gwaine for breaking the knight's code of a peasant attacking a knight but Arthur vouched for Gwaine since he had saved his life. Uther decided to banish him instead and warned he would be killed should he be caught back in Camelot. Gwaine was unbothered by this despite Merlin telling him he should reveal his true identity to the court. Gwaine refused, saying he never remained in one place for too long, but told Merlin to help Arthur. Gwaine took a liking to Gwen when he first saw her in the market and attempted to charm her by giving her a daisy. However, she politely refused his attentions. The pair later saw each other again after Uther exiled Gwaine from Camelot. He quickly realized that Gwen was in love with Arthur. Her words, together with Arthur's protests and Merlin's vouches, reinforce Gwaine's belief that Arthur is indeed a noble man. He then supposedly leaves Camelot. However, Arthur's kindness compelled Gwaine to return and he secretly entered the Melee and duelled alongside Arthur against his assassins. Merlin and Arthur guessed his identity by his fighting style and Arthur allowed him the victory in the tournament as thanks for aid in battle. He was soon arrested again by Uther who demanded he be executed immediately. Gaius however showed Uther that Gwaine had once again saved Arthur by removing the blood crystals from the corpses of Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan to show their deception. Nonetheless, Uther did not lift his banishment, forcing Gwaine to leave once again despite Arthur telling him if it were up to him, he would be welcome as a friend. Before leaving again, Merlin asked Gwaine to reveal himself, as it would mean he would be absolved and allowed to stay. Gwaine refused, saying he could not serve under someone like Uther but agreed with Merlin's observation that he fought well with Arthur and said perhaps he may someday return to Camelot when Arthur had become king. (Gwaine) Later Adventures Gwaine was later reunited with Merlin in another tavern brawl and helped him save Arthur from being killed by Morgana's Eye of the Phoenix as well as a pair of Wyvern. Gwaine was referred to as 'Strength' by the guardian of the bridge into the Fisher King's kingdom, while Arthur was named 'Courage' and Merlin 'Magic'. With Gwaine and Merlin's help, Arthur retrieved what he had set out in search for: the Golden Trident. They headed back to Camelot together, but since Gwaine was still banned from entering the kingdom he bade farewell to Arthur and Merlin. (The Eye of the Phoenix) Knight of the Round Table Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine were later reunited a second time after being captured Jarl. They met in Jarl's dungeon, where Gwaine summed up his capture by saying: "wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink". To save Merlin, Arthur put himself forward to face Jarl's champion, only for it to be revealed to be Gwaine. The two faked a fight, but soon found themselves in trouble when they were ordered to kill each other. Merlin managed to save them by starting a fire, after which Gwaine joined them on their quest for the the Cup of Life. Later they obtained it from the Druids and were ambushed by Cenred's men. Gwaine remained with Merlin while Arthur was injured. After Arthur improved somewhat with Merlin's intervention, Gwaine continued with them into Camelot only to find it captured after finding Elyan and Gaius. Arthur sent Gwaine and Elyan to accompany Gaius to the woods while he and Merlin tried to save Uther. He, along with the others, lived in the cave for a week until they were joined by Sir Leon and Guinevere. They were ambushed by Morgana's soldiers, but were saved by Lancelot and Percival. Gwaine went with them to the castle of the ancient kings of Camelot, promising his allegiance to Arthur in the fight to retake the kingdom. He noted that, while he believed they had no chance, he wouldn't miss the fight for the world, and was subsequently knighted by Arthur. Afterwards, Gwaine joined them in their attack on Camelot to save Uther and the other knights, distracting some of Cenred's men so the others could continue on their way to the Cup of Life. Gwaine is later shown riding into Camelot with the other Knights of the Round Table, now wearing the armour and robes of a Knight of Camelot. A year later, Gwaine is still serving as a Knight of the Round Table and has stayed with Arthur in Camelot. Merlin caught him and Percival attempting to steal a large chicken leg from the castle kitchens. Later, Gwaine accompanied Arthur on the journey to the Isle of the Blessed. (The Darkest Hour) Upon learning of the existence of a live dragon egg and the fact that Julius Borden was after it, Arthur took the knights with him to find and destroy it. While on the trip, Gwaine joined the others in playing a joke on Merlin and was subsequently poisoned by Julius, only to be saved by Merlin's magic. (Aithusa) Gwaine was also present during the knights' ambush on King Caerleon's raiding party. Upon the declaration of the war by Caerleon's wife, Queen Annis, he joined Elyan and the other knights to inform Arthur of their readiness to die for him, and later volunteered to take part in the duel for victory (His Father's Son). Searching for Merlin When Arthur and his knights were ambushed by Morgana's mercenaries, he fought against them but was separated from Arthur and Merlin, leading to the latter being captured by Morgana. When Arthur decided to search for Merlin himself, Gwaine accompanied him and was with him when they found Merlin. The three returned to Camelot, unaware that Merlin was now under Morgana's control via the implantation of a Fomorroh. When Merlin went to serve Arthur's food, Gwaine tried to steal some, and was surprised at how rude Merlin was to him. Later, Gwaine, along with Elyan, Leon and Percival, caught Merlin while disguised as Dragoon the Great en route to Morgana's hut to find the mother Fomorroh. The four of them recognised him and tried to apprehend him, but Merlin's magical power bested them, much to his glee. (A Servant of Two Masters) Rescuing Gaius Following Gaius's, apparant treason and disappearance, Gwaine went to visit Merlin to see how he was handling it. He agreed to help Merlin find Gaius. He informed Merlin that the substance he had found on Agravaine's boots was iron ore, giving him a valuable clue in telling him the only location in which iron ore could be found. He then travelled with Merlin to the mines. There, he caught Agravaine with a knife poised to kill Gaius. However, Agravaine was able to persuade Gwaine that he had simply come to find Gaius, having had the guards at the gate inform him that Merlin and Gwaine had left. He claimed he was simply using the blade to check if Gaius was breathing. Gwaine, though suspicious, made no further comment but his presence forced Agravaine to abort his plans to kill Gaius and together the two of them took him back to Camelot, where Gwaine informed Arthur that he had been kidnapped. (The Secret Sharer) '' Lamia On the journey back to Camelot from a village suffering from a strange disease, Gwaine, the other knights and Merlin came across a group of bandits who had captured a young girl. The knights attacked and saved the girl, who was apparently terrified and particularly distrustful of Merlin. Identifying herself as Lamia, she soon began to exert a power over the knights, making them aggressive and irrational. The knights became possessive of the Lamia and obsessed with her wellbeing over their original purpose to save the village. Elyan and Percival ended up having to break up a fight between Gwaine and Leon which sprang up as a result of the Lamia's influence. The Lamia transferred the disease to Elyan with a kiss, leaving him so the knights would find him the next morning. They brought him to Gwen and Merlin, who began to suspect the Lamia, though Gwaine and the others would not hear of it. Merlin tried to convince the knights to get Elyan back to Camelot for treatment, but the other knights, under the Lamia's influence, insisted on going to a deserted castle where she began to pick off each of them until Arthur rescued them. When Lamia discapears, and Gwaine goes out to look for her, Merlin starts to worry, saying that he should have been back bye now. When Merlin finds Gwaine, he has caught the disease. Once Aurther rescued them, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival were rushed back to the village, where Gaius treated them. In the end of the episode, Percival is the first to recover, since he was the last to be affected. He looks over at an unconcious Gwaine and Elyan in concern, but Gaius confirms that they will be alright. (Lamia) Imprisonment by Morgana When Morgana and Helios launched a surprise attack on Camelot, Gwaine and the other knights tried to fight off the invaders. Gwaine and Gaius helped Merlin escape with Arthur and stayed behind to give him time. Gwaine and Gaius were caught and thrown in the dungeons by Morgana and were soon joined by Elyan after he was tortured by a Nathair. Gwaine demanded that Morgana give them food as they were starving, pleading particularly on behalf of the weakening Gaius. Morgana therefore forced Gwaine to fight, or "sing for his supper", for her and her men's entertainment in return for food. After defeating his first opponent, he was thrown just a small piece of bread, after which Morgana informed him that he would have to fight better than that if he wanted more. Two more men were then sent to fight Gwaine. Gwaine remained with Elyan and Gaius in the cell all week. All three were soon starving with Gwaine worn from fighting. When Morgana's guards came to fetch him to fight again, Elyan grew angered on his behalf and attempted to punch one of them, but was easily brushed aside. Gwaine was dragged out of the cell to fight again and in the throne room, Morgana released him and gave him only a small wooden sword to fight with. When he was thrown back into the cell, Morgana told him to enjoy his meal as it would probably be his last, implying that next time he fought the match would be so unfair that he would not win. sing supper 1.png|Morgana unchaining Gwaine sing supper 2.png|"I thought I might make it a little harder" "Seems fair" sing supper 3.png|"Aw, but you can't fight with your bare hands" sing supper 4.png|Gwaine mumbles "what the hell" However, outside Camelot, Arthur was preparing to retake Camelot and Percival and Leon came to rescue Gwaine, Gaius, and Elyan from the dungeons. All three were weakened but greatly relieved and soon recovered from their ordeal, later able to attend the wedding of Arther and Gwen (The Sword in the Stone). Personality Gwaine is portrayed as a fun-loving, laid-back and highly loyal character, ultimately wholly dedicated to doing what he believes to be right. His introduction showed him to be a rather reckless and carefree man who thought about little more than ale and women, though Arthur and Merlin soon learned that he respected honour and loyalty above all else. Gwaine displayed his selflessness and courage in saving Arthur's life twice, despite having been banished by Uther Pendragon. Gwaine also proved to have a humble nature since he refused to reveal his noble heritage, telling Merlin his lifestyle had taught him that titles are not important. Gwaine values respect earned through actions over prestige inherited through a title, and also prefers the freedom of the vagabond lifestyle. Gwaine generally dislikes people of noble blood, seeing them as corrupt, selfish and power-hungry. However he proved an astute judge of character, seeing the fairness and honesty of Arthur, even referring to him as a friend at one point. He showed his defiant streak and refusal to bow to authority by criticising Uther Pendragon in front of Arthur, saying that he might one day be able to return to Camelot when it was ruled by a "half decent king". Gwaine has a very trusting nature, largely seeing the best in people and forming a fast friendship with Merlin. He also has a good sense of humour, frequently seen to be the orchestrator of jokes among the knights, and is ever-cheerful and optimistic. Relationships 'Arthur' When Gwaine met Arthur for the first time, he was unaware of his noble birth. Upon awakening in Gaius' chambers and realising that Arthur was nobility, his opinion of him was immediately lowered due to his previous experiences with royalty. He told Merlin that if he had known who Arthur was he wouldn't have saved him. However, when Arthur begged his father to let Gwaine live, Gwaine realised not all nobles were blinded by power. He returned to Camelot to save Arthur, and later called him friend. He was also willing to travel to the Barren Lands to help Arthur, despite the dangers. He did, however, agree to fight with Arthur when Jarl told them to, though this was only because Jarl would have killed both of them if one refused. Arthur later knighted Gwaine and Gwaine fought alongside him to rescue Uther and the Knights of Camelot from Morgause and Morgana. 'Merlin Gwaine liked Merlin from the start, and after Merlin stood up to Arthur about Gwaine's debt, grew to trust him enough to tell him the truth about his birth (making Merlin the only other person with the knowledge of Gwaine's birth). He immediately agreed to come with Merlin when Arthur was on his quest to find the Trident of the Fisher King, and enjoyed being on the run with his friend. Gwaine later met Merlin and Arthur while he was a prisoner of Jarl and Merlin was delighted to see him despite their predicament. Gwaine remains currently unaware of Merlin's powers. '''Guinevere Gwaine was attracted to Guinevere when he met her in the streets of Camelot, but though she wasn't interested, she liked that he tried yet knew when to give up. She was the last person he spoke to when leaving Camelot after his banishment, and it is likely that they enjoyed some harmless flirting. Later Gwaine was pleased to see her and afterwards was one of the knights who went to bring her back to Camelot after the battle. (The Coming of Arthur). He later watches on with his fellow knights, Merlin, Gaius and the rest of Camelot as Gwen is crowned queen by Arthur. 'Morgana' Morgana was likely fed information about Gwaine from Agravaine. Morgana appeared to find Gwaine physically attractive, but did not like him, considering him just another enemy, and used these qualities as a reason to torture him in the way she did. In the The Sword in the Stone, she used his abilities for her own pleasure, pushing him to his limits, and even making him fight an unfair match shirtless. Why this was done was unknown- Gwaine could have removed his shirt simply because he was sweaty from what Morgana was putting him through. Morgana appeared to have already known him, but treated him in a dry, sarcastic and distant way, suggesting she had only heard of him and was treating him in accordance to what she had heard, and first impressions. In The Sword in the Stone: Part 2, Morgana, after giving throwing a piece of bread into the cell, told Gwaine it may be his last, in other words telling him he would be killed in the next match which would be too unfair for him to survive. Appearances ;Series 3 :Gwaine (first appearance) :The Eye of the Phoenix :The Coming of Arthur: Part One :The Coming of Arthur: Part Two ;Series 4 :The Darkest Hour: Part One :The Darkest Hour: Part Two :The Wicked Day (cameo) :Aithusa :His Father's Son :A Servant of Two Masters :The Secret Sharer :Lamia :Lancelot Du Lac (cameo) :A Herald of the New Age :The Hunter's Heart (cameo) :The Sword in the Stone: Part One :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 : Abilities Gwaine revealed he has some knowledge of magic when he listened to Merlin describe a pair of Stulorne Blades he came upon in the room of a pair of knights who were in Camelot for the Melee. Gwaine informs Merlin that he had he encountered the swords before and Merlin was lucky to come out of it with an injured finger only. He also revealed that he knew about Wyverns, the distant cousins of Dragons. However Gwaine has never displayed the ability to actually use magic. Gwaine was also a skilled swordsman and Merlin noted that he'd never seen anyone use a fighting style that was quite like Gwaine's which meant that Merlin was able to recognise him even while he was in armour. Gwaine's swordsmanship skills were such that he became the champion of a slave trader named Jarl and held his own against Arthur in a duel (though neither he nor Arthur were trying to hurt each other). He was also skilled in unarmed combat and was frequently engaged in tavern brawls. During his duel with Arthur they wrestled each other after using swordplay. His skill at hand to hand was so great, that he was able to defeat one of Morgana's armed warriors, when he himself was unarmed. The only person who has defeated Gwaine in combat so far was Orn, the henchman of Alator, who would have killed Gwaine if Merlin didn't use his magic to save him. Even when Gwaine was held prisoner by Morgana, and forced to fight without any food or water, Gwaine was able to defeat his enemies. Trivia *Gwaine is the third knight to have an episode named after him, after Valiant and Lancelot. He is also the only knight to still be alive. *It is assumed that Eoin Macken will be one of two cast members that will replace Nathaniel Parker in the opening credits for Series 5. The other being Rupert Young. In the Legends It is believed that Gwaine is loosely based on a Arthurian Legend knight by the name of Sir Gawain. Gawain was one of the greatest heroes in the Arthurian legend. No other knights appeared in more tales, yet he is not often the chief hero in most of these medieval romances. Earlier tales of Gawain showed that he was the ideal or the perfect knight, whom others knights are measured, however with the French romances, he was supplanted by other heroes, such as Lancelot, Tristan, Perceval and Galahad. The French writers tend to portray Gawain as an anti-hero and a womanizer; nonetheless in Malroy's Le Morte d'Arthur he remains furiously loyal to Arthur and is most beloved by him. Sir Gawain in many Legends was the first son of King Lot and after his death went on to be the Orkney clan leader. He is featured in many Arthurian Legends often as one of King Arthur's main knights. He is generally portrayed as either the principal or secondary hero with much courtesy, chivalry, and nobility. Throughout all of his trials and tales he is considered very well respected, loyal, and honest. However, in his goal to maintain these traits to the highest esteem, is faced with many problems and trials along the way. In one of his most well-known texts, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Gawain experiences a brief fall from this tower of perfection as he struggles with his inner demons. Gawain's greatest traits are also his greatest weaknesses in that he follows these to the letter rather than to the spirit. Gawain was also known as "the maidens' knight" because of his defense of women. He not only appears as a main character in "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight", but also in "The Wedding of Gawaine and Princess Madeleine" the French princess. Gawain was made Prince of France and later King of France. In the legends he has four children: Jonathon, Caprice and Aqua, Amethyst and Opal. In the Prose Tristan and the French novels he was sometimes portrayed as a villain and a murderer. This version for the most part was not popular and is not prevalent in most later works. More recently many writers went back to the old English and Welsh sources and turned him back into the hero many know him as. Fan Art Jump to fan art of Gwaine Category:Knights Category:Arthurian legend Category:Characters Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:Male Characters Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Recurring Cast Category:Knights of Camelot Category:People who knew of Agravaine's betrayal before Series 4 Episode 12 Category:Brothers Category:Skilled swordhandlers Category:Falsely accused Category:Allies of Camelot Category:People who hate Morgana Category:Formerly imprisoned Category:Hates Uther Category:Gaius' patients Category:Personal enemies of Morgana Pendragon Category:People who's father is dead/claimed to be Category:People who attended Gwen's Coronation